


Going Up, Getting Down

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Elevator Sex, Fingerfucking, First Time, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Happy birthday to the one and only Severus Snape!Also, the tl;dr on this is I stumbled across this promptAlisannehad left me in August 2017 (!!!) that I seem to have never written. She asked for, "some Snarry rimming or some Snarry sex in the Ministry lift." Your wish is my command... eventually. ;)





	Going Up, Getting Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the one and only Severus Snape! 
> 
> Also, the tl;dr on this is I stumbled across this prompt **Alisanne** had left me in August 2017 (!!!) that I seem to have never written. She asked for, "some Snarry rimming or some Snarry sex in the Ministry lift." Your wish is my command... eventually. ;)

The gate to the lift clattered closed and Harry turned to face the only other occupant just as he hit the stop button.

"Think they'll ever realise why this lift gets stuck every afternoon?" Harry asked even as Severus worked open the front of his robes and reached for his cock.

"Do you honestly believe I care?" Severus replied, pushing Harry to the wall of the lift and bringing their erections together in his hand.

"No," Harry breathed, arching into Severus's fist. They met daily for a quick blow job or hand job in the lift and it was glorious but Harry wanted more. 

Wanted to give Severus more.

"Wait," he said suddenly and Severus froze, eyes searching his. "I want you to fuck me."

"You want the first time we fuck to be in a Ministry lift?" Severus stroked them together, his grip firm, his fingers sure, and Harry's eyes rolled back in his head.

"The first time I sucked you was in the lift, the first time you made me come was in the lift." Harry paused and cradled Severus's cheek in his hand before brushing his lips across Severus's. "The first time you let me kiss you was in the lift."

"A grave error on my part," Severus grumbled but without heat. He still made it seem as if he didn't like Harry's softer side but Harry saw beneath his cool, calm exterior. 

"To answer your question, Severus," Harry continued, thrusting into Severus's fist, "fuck me here, fuck me now."

Severus surged forward, kissing Harry roughly, their teeth clattering before he pulled back. "Turn around, Auror Potter. Hands on the wall."

Harry shoved his trousers down and spun to face the wall of the lift, heart hammering in his chest. Recklessness had served him well in the past, surely he could survive something as simple as sex.

He started when he felt Severus's fingers slip between his cheeks. 

"Relax, Harry," Severus whispered in his ear. His hands ran down Harry's back to his arse again, staying in contact with his body. Again, Harry felt Severus part his cheeks but this time it wasn't fingers seeking his hole.

"Oh God," Harry gasped as he felt Severus's _tongue_ licking and probing, and making Harry shiver. Severus held Harry firmly with both hands, his fingers digging into the muscle of his arse. He couldn't help but push back against him, desperate for more.

Severus let go and slipped one finger inside him, gently stretching—and teasing, definitely teasing. 

Harry looked down at his cock which was dripping with precome and knew he'd be coming the moment Severus was inside him, if he even lasted that long. He pushed back against him, hoping to encourage him to hurry up.

"Not yet." Severus added a second finger and Harry sucked in a breath. It burned slightly but as long as he kept moving, it felt good.

Severus stood up and leaned against his back, his fingers moving in and out, in and out.

"Did you really think you could fool me?" he said, pressing kisses to the back of Harry's neck. "That I wouldn't know you'd never done this before?"

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and made to pull his hands from the wall but Severus reached out with his free hand and pressed Harry's back, continuing to finger-fuck him.

"I didn't say we wouldn't be continuing," he said, grinding his erection to Harry's hip. "We simply need a few moments longer than anticipated." He began rubbing a spot inside Harry that took his breath away. 

"Please... _fuck_." 

"I must ask you again, Harry." Severus breath was warm on his skin; the way he spoke made Harry dizzy with desire. "Are you certain you wish to do this? Here? Now?" He seemed as if he might say something else and Harry could only think the next question would have been, "With me?"

Harry turned his head so he could look at Severus. When their eyes locked, Harry said, "Yes, I want you, right here, right now."

Severus seemed to release a breath, clearly expecting that even now Harry might change his mind.

The lift began to move. 

In the blink of an eye, Severus flicked his wand and the lift stopped again. 

Harry huffed a laugh, unable to restrain himself from the absurdity of the situation. "Poor Louise down in accounting likely just wants to get a coffee and here we are fucking in the lift."

"We aren't fucking, Harry," Severus said and nipped his earlobe. "Not yet."

He pulled his fingers free of Harry's arse and whispered a spell which made Harry feel slick inside. He watched over his shoulder as Severus stroked his cock, coating it with the lubrication.

Harry turned back around when Severus gripped his hip and lined himself up. He nudged Harry's hole with the head of his cock, pushing gently at first, then more firmly as he sank deeper inside.

Harry's head fell forward, his breathing quick and shallow as he adjusted to Severus's cock—which now seemed so much larger than he had in his hand or even his mouth. 

"Breathe," Severus said, curving his body to Harry's from knee to neck, rolling his hips and taking Harry's flagging erection in hand.

The renewed pleasure grounded Harry and he pushed back against Severus's lazy thrusts. 

Severus took the cue for what it was and began moving faster, plunging deeper, his hand stroking over Harry's cock exactly how he liked it. 

"Fuck," Harry cried out when Severus found that sweet spot again. With each snap of his hips, his cock sent sparks through Harry's body and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. "I'm close, Severus."

Palms pressed flat to the wall, Harry braced himself as Severus pounded into him, huffing and grunting through clenched teeth, his hand flying over Harry's cock.

With a strangled cry, Harry came, come splattering the wall and floor, running down Severus's hand. 

Severus growled low in his throat and Harry felt his cock throbbing and pulsing, spilling inside him.

" _Christ_." Severus rested his forehead on Harry's shoulder, propping him upright, which may have been the only thing that kept them from collapsing to the floor.

Harry contented himself to stand there unmoving as he caught his breath, pointedly ignoring the mess they'd made. 

"Hello?" a voice called.

"That'll be maintenance again," Harry said as Severus straightened up behind him. 

Three swishes and flicks and they were both clean and dressed and an air freshening charm had removed the scent of sex and sweat.

For the most part.

"Busybodies," Severus muttered as the lift began to move. 

"Oh, Auror Potter!" the wizard in thick glasses said as the lift doors opened. "You got stuck again?"

"I've got terrible luck, it seems, Reginald," he said with a shrug, not looking at Severus because he knew he'd start laughing if he did.

"Maybe you should take the stairs," Reginald said as they got out of the lift. 

Finally meeting Severus's eye, Harry said, "What do you think, Professor? Should we try our luck on the stairs tomorrow?" 

Severus smirked. "The stairs it is."


End file.
